Collision
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata switch bodies accidentally. No, it's not a SasuHina fanfic. It's actually SasuNaru maybe a little NaruHina and SasuHina...I don't think so but yeah P Shounen-ai. Please R R!
1. Team 7 and 8

TealDragoness: Alrighty! Just to let everyone know, it's my birthday today! I turn 14! *hopes someone will wish me a happy birthday in the review* So anyways...what happened to my bishies?  
  
Kurama, Kenshin, Sasuke, Haku: *jumps out from behind something large enough for four people to hide in* Happy birthday, TD-chan!  
  
TealDragoness: *sheds tears of joy* You all remembered! *huggles bishies*  
  
Sasuke: Um...the fanfic...  
  
TealDragoness: Oh yes, of course. Anyways, you guys will explain for me right? It *is* my birthday today :D  
  
Summary: Somehow (will be in story), Sasuke and Hinata managed to switch bodies. It's a humor and shounen-ai fanfic. No, it's not the pairing SasuHina =P Btw, this fanfic was an idea created up by both AsnGothic and I.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru...so far. I'm not sure yet if there'll be others. I guess you could say NaruHina a little...oh, you'll find out.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto...it would be a nice birthday present though...*hinthint*  
  
Kurama: *brings out giant cake*  
  
TealDragoness: ;_; You're too kind. So anyways, please R+R...me and mah bishies will be eating cake ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
"We'll be teaming up with Kakashi's kids for a mission tomorrow?" Kiba repeated his sensei's words. "I don't see why..." he muttered. "We're capable, Kurenai-sensei," Kiba complained. Hinata, fidgeting with her fingers, starting flushing.  
  
"Naruto-kun..." she stuttered.  
  
"Gomen Kiba, but think of it more as a training session with another team around," Kurenai shrugged. "That's all. Everyone's dismissed," she finished, walking away.  
  
"What a pain," Kiba growled. Akamaru started growling too. "We don't need them. Naruto barely passed ninja academy anyways," Kiba snickered. Shino had his hands in his pocket, silent as ever. "I'll see ya guys tomorrow," Kiba said, walking in the direction of his home.  
  
"Ja ne, Kiba-kun," Hinata waved back. "I better go too," Hinata said barely audible to Shino. "Ja ne Shino-kun," Hinata bowed quickly. Shino nodded, turning the other direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kurenai's students?" Naruto repeated, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hai," Kakashi nodded nonchalantly.  
  
"Baka, you know, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata," Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"The weird squad..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke, with his arms crossed, huffed.  
  
"Great, I don't see why we need to train with them," he said boredly.  
  
"Teamwork, Sasuke. When you're a real ninja, you'll be partnered up with other ninjas you don't know sometimes. You'll have to get along with them," Kakashi replied. "I'll give you all a good night's rest, go home now," Kakashi said, shooing the kids away. Naruto continued muttering as he walked alongside to Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, Naruto. This'll be good for you," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Whatever, for once, Naruto has a point. We all grew to somewhat get along right? And if that happened, anything's possible," Sasuke said darkly.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you're absolutely right," Sakura smiled, hearts for eyes. Naruto sighed.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan...Sasuke..." Naruto muttered the second name with venom. Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Later, dobe," Sasuke said, walking the other direction towards his house. That remark has popped a vein in Naruto.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" he yelled back. Opening the door, he slammed it hard. "Sasuke no baka," Naruto yelled, plopping down on his bed. Though he yelled it, he was actually thinking otherwise. His last thoughts were on Sasuke as he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," Naruto waved brightly as he jogged onto the meeting place.  
  
"Naruto, you're late again," Sakura said crossly, planting her hands on her hips. Naruto looked around.  
  
"Iie," he objected. "I'm not late since Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet," Naruto pointed out testily. Sakura sighed.  
  
"True," she agreed quietly.  
  
"Ohayou," Kakashi waved from above.  
  
"Sensei, what's your excuse this time?" Sakura asked, casually. She had grown use to his tardiness, just like Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"Oh you see this little girl wanted me to help her pick apples from her tree..." Kakashi said, thoughtfully placing a finger on his chin.  
  
"Enough with the lies! Are Kiba, Hinata, and Shino gonna show up or what?" Naruto shouted.  
  
"I was kinda wondering the same. They're not meeting here, are they?" Sasuke asked. "Or they would have been here before you," Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Bright as always, they're coming over right now," Kakashi said. He coolly took out his book again. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"You shouldn't be allowed to read that in front of us, sensei," she remarked.  
  
"But it's not illegal so I am allowed," Kakashi smiled, flipping the page.  
  
"Hey, can I read?" Naruto asked, trying to take a peek. He had his foxy grin on again. Sakura's eye started twitching.  
  
"Baka! Don't read it! That's crude!" she cried, smacking his head as a welt started appearing on his head.  
  
"Ohayou," greeted a voice and a bark. Sure enough, Kiba and Akamaru were approaching them with Hinata and Shino following close behind. Kurenai was trailing behind a bit.  
  
"Finally, Naruto was starting to get so desperate that he almost read Kakashi-sensei's book," Sakura sighed with relief. Kurenai smiled.  
  
"Kakashi-sama, you shouldn't be reading that," Kurenai smiled in a playful fashion.  
  
"That's what I said," Sakura stated proudly.  
  
"Oh-ohayou...Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her fingers fidgeting again.  
  
"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled brightly, making Hinata blush and turn away. 'That girl *is* weird...' Naruto thought, strangely.  
  
"So where are we going to be training?" Sasuke asked the two senseis.  
  
"The Death Forest," Kurenai-sensei answered.  
  
"Again?" Kiba shouted. "But...we were already there! In the Chuunin exam," Kiba argued.  
  
"True but this time, you'll have to work as a team of six instead of three. Besides, you were there a few months ago, you probably don't remember it at all," Kakashi-sensei shrugged.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, marching the other five towards the forest. They arrived no later than an hour later.  
  
"Go on the count of two," Kakashi stated. "One..."  
  
"Two? Why two? Why not thre-" Naruto started, turning around to protest to Kakashi.  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Eh?" Naruto turned around to see every a few yards ahead of him. "Wah! Matte!" Naruto shouted, hopping from tree to tree, trying to catch up with the others. He screeched to a stop once everyone had stopped before him. "Thanks for waiting," he grinned at the group.  
  
"Dobe, we weren't waiting for you. We're just having a discussion," Sasuke muttered, a smirk glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted back.  
  
"Naruto! Are you trying to get every deadly thing in this place to find out where we are?" Sakura hissed back.  
  
"Here's what I think," Kiba started, giving a glance to his two silent teammates. At least their team never really fought. Sure Kiba got mad at Shino never talking much but that was it. "We'll split up into teams. One person on one team partners up with someone on the other team," Kiba finished.  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked, depressed. She had wanted to be with Sasuke after all.  
  
"As the senseis said. To get to know other people better," Shino answered for Kiba. Hinata started blushing again.  
  
"So how we're going to choose are by picking sticks. There will be six sticks, each two sticks will be the same length, and those people who have the same length sticks will work with each other. Got it?" Kiba asked. Naruto tilted his head, showing slight confusion. He heard Sasuke mutter dobe under his breath, and that immediately set him straight.  
  
"Of course, I'm pumped," Naruto said thrusting his fist in the air.  
  
"Then you go first," Kiba smirked, extending his arm out with three sticks poking out from his clenched fist. "The other three are for our team," Kiba explained. Naruto looked dumfounded at the sticks for a moment. Then he slowly picked out a stick. Sasuke picked next, and then, Sakura. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata also picked sticks after.  
  
"Who has the long stick?" Naruto burst out. Hinata looked disappointed.  
  
'Naruto-kun didn't get the short stick?' Hinata thought, frowning. She glanced at Shino who stepped forward.  
  
"Great...I got bug boy..." Naruto grumbled.  
  
"Don't underestimate our team," Shino muttered. "Anyone of us could easily defeat you, Naruto," Shino smirked. Sakura spoke up before a war broke out.  
  
"Who has the medium stick?" she asked. There was a bark from Akamaru. Kiba rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"So I guess Hinata and Sasuke are working together," Kiba noted. After the partnering, the teams split up. Naruto and Shino went in search of food. Sasuke and Hinata went off for water. Sakura and Kiba went off for firewood.  
  
"So your Neji's sister?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded, mumbling a tiny 'hai.' "Then you have the byakugan also?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded again. Sasuke sighed; he had never really asked anyone for a favor. "Can you use it right now? So it might find water easier?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Hinata flinched back, hesitating a bit also. She eventually nodded.  
  
"Byakugan!" she cried, her face transforming into a serious expression. Unaware to Sasuke, his sharingan had slowly crept up. Both Chuunins fell backwards, smoke starting to appear.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, shaking Sasuke's form. Hinata's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Hinata said unevenly. The voice, though, wasn't her's but Sasuke's rugged one. "Why...are you calling me Sasuke-kun?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Amnesia," Kiba said to his partner. "They both have amnesia, Sakura," Kiba said.  
  
"I told you, I don't have amnesia," Sasuke replied harshly. Sakura glanced nervously at Hinata, then at Sasuke.  
  
"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, that is your name," Sakura started at Hinata. "But we have to go for the firewood. We'll come back soon...don't go anywhere," Sakura smiled wearily at Sasuke's figure as she and Kiba left.  
  
"That's...my body..." Hinata gasped, pointing at Sasuke.  
  
"I told the fools we don't have amnesia...it must have been some effect when the sharingan and the byakugan met," Sasuke sighed. It was full known to Hinata now; Sasuke and Hinata had switched bodies!  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hinata gasped, staring at the ground, controlling her tears.  
  
"They wouldn't believe them if we told them...we should go to the Hokage when we get back," Sasuke replied. "But for now, we'll just have to try and pretend to be each other," Sasuke sighed. Hinata nodded sulkily.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, are you better?" Sakura asked, approaching Hinata.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan," Hinata replied, placing a hand over her mouth. Sasuke sighed. They were bound to find out soon with the way things were going.  
  
"Are you better, Hinata?" Kiba asked Sasuke.  
  
"Fine," he replied shortly. Kiba turned to Sakura, shrugging.  
  
"Ok...well Naruto and Shino found food and shelter...mostly Shino, so we should head over," Sakura stated, helping Hinata up.  
  
"Hinata," Kiba nodded, sticking his hand out for Sasuke to take hold of. He roughly got up, smacking the hand away. Akamaru barked a little. "Yeah...she is acting weird..." Kiba said back.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: Ok, that's it for chapter one! *blow party blower and pops party popper* I'll make chapter 2 real soon! I swear!  
  
Sasuke: Like your other fanfics?  
  
TealDragoness: *booms* You dare insult me on my birthday??  
  
Kenshin: Oro *squeaks* That wasn't smart ^^;; Insulting her on any day isn't smart actually...  
  
TealDragoness: ;_; No respect. No presents...  
  
Kurama: *gives TealDragoness a rose*  
  
TealDragoness: Aww ^-^ *huggles Kurama*  
  
Haku: *hands TealDragoness a senbon*  
  
TealDragoness: Err...thanks...^^;; *glomps Haku also* 


	2. Inner Self

TealDragoness: Thanks everyone for the reviews ^.^ I feel so happy that some people actually wished me a happy birthday. I won't go on ranting about my pathetic life lol. And btw, it's not a late birthday, I just posted the fanfic one minute before August 2 lol.  
  
Also, crap. -__-;; Well...I did know they were cousins but some people told me they were brothers and sisters and I got totally confused @__@ But thanks for the people who told me. Well anyways, please R+R!  
  
Gee. *blink blink* I wasn't planning on making anything special that Shino found for food. But I guess I'll take that suggestion to add a twist to the plot. I'll try my best to make the characters stay in character ^^  
  
Sasuke: *mutters* Make me the victim of this fanfic huh?  
  
TealDragoness: Put a lid on it. Hinata-chan's is in this too, remember? Anyways, I pity her more than you.  
  
Kenshin: Oro ^^;; I wouldn't test him out, TD-chan.  
  
TealDragoness: Who asked you? *snarl*  
  
Kenshin: Oro *gulp*  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Oh boy, this can't turn out good...  
  
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have an accident in which Hinata's byakugan and Sasuke's sharingan collide. This causes quite an effect in their bodies being switched. Now they have to cope with it until the return from their mission with their team.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Naruto or any of the sort. It I did, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be an item ^__^  
  
Reminder: This is suppose to be a shounen-ai fanfic with the pairing SasuNaru. It may seem like NaruHina or SasuHina though it is intended to be SasuNaru. Also, if I say something like 'Hinata blushed,' it would technically mean Sasuke is blushing since she is in Sasuke's body right now.  
  
~*~  
  
'What? No way!' Hinata thought. "Err...could you repeat that please, Naruto- kun?" Hinata asked shyly. Sasuke, in Hinata's body, was standing in the corner, mentally slapping himself.  
  
'Naruto-kun? Damnit, Naruto's going to think I'm gay,' Sasuke crossed his arms furiously. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's form, backing up a bit.  
  
"Err...I said we're going to be sharing a tent since we're both guys. Unless you want to share a tent with Sakura and Hinata," Naruto said hesitantly. "Matte, it's not like I want to share with you ok?" Naruto said quickly, making sure Sasuke knew that. Sasuke choked.  
  
"What's wrong, Hinata?" Shino asked. Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered. Shino and Kiba gave each other a look, followed by a bark by Akamaru.  
  
"So you're going to be sharing a tent with Sakura, ok Hinata?" Kiba said to Sasuke.  
  
"Nani??" Sasuke cried, his eye twitching. Naruto stared at who appeared to be Hinata. "Damnit, I'm just glad Sakura doesn't know I'm Sasuke," he gulped. "Fine," he breathed sharply.  
  
"You know," Sakura put in, stepping forward. "This working with another teammate thing isn't working out too well...I don't think so at least. I think we should start working with our own teams again. At least for tonight," Sakura said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Ok," Hinata agreed quite quickly. She wasn't going to miss her chance to get closer to Naruto...even though she was Sasuke right now. 'Gomen-nasai, Sasuke-kun,' Hinata thought. She knew how Sasuke acted around his team, but she couldn't act that way. She couldn't act cold towards Naruto or Sakura. So everyone agreed to Sakura's plan.  
  
"We should scout the area since there's nothing better to do," Kiba suggested. "We'll go to the east, and you guys go west ok?" before waiting for a reply, he was off, Kiba and Sasuke following close behind.  
  
"Sasuke, why did you call me Naruto-kun?" Naruto asked, looking confused.  
  
"Gomen, Naruto-kun...I mean...Naruto...I won't call you that anymore if you don't want me to," Hinata blushed, staring at the floor. Sakura blinked.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked, worriedly. Hinata nodded. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one hand, still confused.  
  
"..." Naruto didn't speak. He felt really uncomfortable; this was his rival that was blushing and getting humiliated. It didn't feel right. 'Is Sasuke gay?' Naruto thought, eyes widening. Sakura slipped off the ground, falling face first into the floor.  
  
"What's gotten into you two??" she cried, hysterically.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Hinata said apologetically. Naruto was sure he had seen everything now. Sasuke just suddenly flipped his personality. Of course, he was still distant from his other teammates but in a...strange way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Does Hinata seem a little...off today?" Kiba asked Shino quietly, as he glanced at Sasuke behind him. "Kuso, what did that Sasuke do to her?" he asked, clenching his fist angrily.  
  
"Leave Hinata alone. She should probably have some time alone. And don't go picking on Sasuke either. You'd get beaten up," Shino said, a smirk glinting in his eyes. Kiba sighed and reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Hinata, do you think you can use your byakugan to see if there's anything dangerous ahead?" Kiba asked, turning to the girl behind him. Sasuke flinched.  
  
'Wonderful,' Sasuke thought sarcastically. Unfortunately, the byakugan was less like the sharingan then he could imagine. He turned a shoulder towards them. "Don't feel like it," Sasuke replied casually. He felt hands grab onto his shoulder, forcing him inches away from the owner of those hands face. As usual, he didn't seem the least bit phased.  
  
"Hinata, what the hell's gotten into you?" Kiba shouted. He looked furious. Shino was a few feet behind, just watching.  
  
"Noth-" Sasuke started, trying to push Kiba away from him. Kiba's grip remained firm.  
  
"Hinata, we're your teammates. You're supposed to tell us what's happened. Now how and why did you change all of the sudden? What happened while you were with Sasuke, and what did he do to you?" Kiba asked, questioning Sasuke.  
  
'If only you really knew how little we've actually been teammates,' Sasuke thought, frowning. "Nothing is going on, alright? I swear. I just want to be alone for a bit," Sasuke replied, hoping Kiba would get off his case. Kiba's grip loosened.  
  
"Gomen, I was just worried for ya," he grinned, returning to his relaxed self again. This time, Shino had started talking to Hinata.  
  
"What really did happen with you and that Uchiha boy?" Shino asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed. He hated how they referred to him as just another kid in their class.  
  
"So there's no point in trying to hide anything anymore eh?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Shino blinked. Hinata with a smirk was new...and a bit creepy. "I'll admit, something did happen but it's none of your business," Sasuke said, walking away from a bewildered Shino.  
  
"Yo Shino," Shino turned around to face Kiba. "What did you bring for food? I don't think Naruto would have the brains to get anything...so you got...?" Kiba asked, waiting for Shino's reply.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're late," Sakura said, stating the obvious.  
  
"It's not like Kiba-kun and Shino-kun to be late..." Hinata said, nervously.  
  
'I guess Sasuke likes Shino and Kiba,' Naruto thought. He sighed, slumping his shoulders a bit. 'Hey? What the hell? Why am I upset of all emotions?' Naruto asked himself angrily.  
  
"Naruto, what's with you? You hardly ever space out," Sakura said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking...why Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are so late," Naruto bluffed, grinning brightly at Sakura, making her curious.  
  
"Hmm?" Hinata's head perked up, hearing her name.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok." This was the weirdest conversation Naruto ever had with Sasuke. "Ohhhh...I get it," Naruto grinned. Hinata gulped, feeling the blood rush to her face.  
  
"Nani?" she asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto.  
  
"You like Hinata-chan, don't you?" Naruto grinned, leaning in. And he couldn't be more wrong.  
  
"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura screeched, slapping Naruto's head. "Of course Sasuke-kun doesn't like Hinata...do you?" Sakura asked sweatdropping.  
  
"You're always looking up when I say something about Hinata," Naruto said, explaining his reasoning.  
  
"I don't like Hinata," Hinata blushed. "I mean, I don't hate her but I don't like her either...I mean..." this was harder than it looked. Fortunately for her, two pairs of feet plopped onto the ground softly from trees above. Hinata beamed seeing her teammates. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Hinata smiled. Kiba flinched, hearing 'Sasuke' call him 'Kiba-kun.'  
  
"Now I've seen everything, what's going on? Is this a prank?" Kiba asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"It must be. Sasuke called Naruto, Naruto-kun too," Sakura put in.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, just as confused as everyone else. "This is making my head ache," Naruto said, gripping his head sarcastically.  
  
Hinata opened her mouth to answer though not before Sasuke replied. "Like I said nothing. We were just in the sunny area of the forest too long. The sun's gotten to our head," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to get some shut eye," Sasuke finished, heading for the pink tent Sakura had set up. It's not that Sasuke wanted to sleep in the same tent with Sakura but he did want them to stop making a fuss. He was going to have to start acting more like Hinata. Sakura shrugged, heading in after Sasuke. Hinata turned crimson as she stared at the tent she was going to be in with Naruto.  
  
"Well I guess Hinata's too tired for food," Kiba said. Sasuke and Sakura had missed out on dinner.  
  
"I'm not," Hinata replied, covering her mouth. "Hinata might but I'm not," she corrected, trying to sound gruff like Sasuke.  
  
"Me too," Naruto said. "Did you guys bring ramen? Because I don't want to eat what Shino got," Naruto said disgusted. To Hinata, it sounded as if Naruto didn't want to eat whatever Shino had because it was Shino who had actually found food. But actually, that wasn't it.  
  
"What did you get for food anyways?" Hinata asked, somewhat worried. Shino never really had been normal...none of the genins were, to be honest but Shino was too mysteriously quiet to ever get really close too.  
  
(A/N: Because of my lack of creativity -__-;; I haven't thought of a food item yet so I'll skip this part ^^;;)  
  
Thirty minutes passed. They were all starved and desperately needed something to eat. In those thirty minutes, they felt like gagging. "That wasn't too bad...ne?" Hinata squeaked while clutching her stomach.  
  
"Are you crazy Sasuke?? I could have found something better than that!" Naruto screeched, making Hinata sweatdrop.  
  
"Your lucky we were hungry," Kiba commented, eye twitching. Shino shrugged; the meal didn't seem to phase him much. "You think we can sleep it off?" Kiba asked, desperately trying to find a way to look less pale.  
  
"Sleep? It's too early to sleep! Plus, I gotta share beds with this bum over here!" Naruto yelled. Number one hyperactive? Yep, perfect nickname.  
  
"You gotta sleep sometimes...don't you feel sick? Did that 'dinner' affect you at all?" Kiba asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ya tayo (No way), are you kidding? I'm just getting pumped!" Naruto lied. Of course, he felt just as ill as the others.  
  
"Well you go bother Sasuke. We're going to bed," Shino said, heading for his tent with Kiba. On the way there, Hinata could have sworn she heard Kiba say 'It's a good thing we placed our tents far...far away from those two goons.'  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto called suddenly, shocking Hinata. She glanced up; her blushing was uncontrollable at the moment.  
  
"Even I've noticed...what's wrong with you? You're acting different," Naruto said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh...well, like Hinata said, we've just been out in the sun too long," Hinata bluffed. They sat there in silence for a little bit. "We should get some sleep," Hinata said suddenly; the silence was getting to her. Not that she was a pervert or anything but she didn't like how more shy she was than usual around Naruto.  
  
'Kiss him already!' Hinata glanced up, shocked by the voice. The voice sighed. 'I'm you, baka,' it replied.  
  
"Me?" Hinata asked.  
  
"What?" Naruto glanced up, hearing Sasuke speak.  
  
"Oh...nothing..." Hinata replied hastily. 'You're me?' she thought mentally this time.  
  
'Yes, I'm you. I'm Inner Hinata.' Hinata coughed.  
  
'Inner...Hinata? How come I didn't know about you before?' Hinata asked.  
  
(A/N: Lol, I thought Hinata needed an Inner self too ^^;;)  
  
'Because, I didn't want to show myself. Now kiss him!' IH screamed. Hinata shook her head, blushing furiously. Naruto was staring at her like she was crazy. 'If you don't do this, you'll regret it...' she said in a threatening voice.  
  
'I...I'm not that forward, and besides, I'm in a different body right now...' Hinata gulped.  
  
'I know that. I've watched you all your life. But if you don't do this, I will make you do something more embarrassing eventually,' IH smirked. Hinata gulped again, gazing at Naruto, who in turn was as confused as ever.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: Leaving it a cliffhanger ^^  
  
Sasuke: You better not do anything that I'll make you regret...  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* I find this a most interesting story.  
  
Sasuke: So you're admitting your gay??  
  
TealDragoness: Of course he is. I hear moaning and groaning from his room every time he invites Hiei over ^_~  
  
Kurama: You spy on me??  
  
TealDragoness: Hush up...I'm keeping this a PG-13 fanfic. I don't want the little kids to get ideas in there heads O__o  
  
Kenshin: Oro ^^;; Erm...please Review.  
  
TealDragoness: Don't try to get away from this, Kenshin-kun! I know what you and Kaoru do too-  
  
Haku: *ish dragging TD away* Excuse her, please...^^;; she hasn't been taking her medication...  
  
TealDragoness: What are you talking about? I don't have medication!  
  
Kurama: Just review and get out of here before she embarrasses us anymore! 


	3. Secret Somewhat Revealed

TealDragoness: Hey minna-san! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm gonna enjoy writing this chapter *snicker*  
  
Sasuke: *sweatdrop* And what exactly do you mean by that?  
  
TealDragoness: Oh, don't be stupid. I'm a BIG shounen-ai fan. You should know what I mean ^_~  
  
Sasuke: Oh no...you better not...  
  
TealDragoness: And what will you do if I do? :D  
  
Kurama: Err...please R+R!  
  
Kenshin: *watches hopelessly as TD-chan and Sasuke are fighting once again*  
  
~*~  
  
Collision  
  
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata switch bodies accidentally when their sharingan and byakugan meet. Now they have to cope with the harder things in life as someone else. Hinata just found out she had an inner self. Perhaps all the girls have one and not just Sakura? Lol, if they do, that'll be a different story. =P  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, sadly. If I did, I would have tweaked things just a *little* bit...:D  
  
Reminder: Things are gonna get more shounen-ai-ish in this chapter. I'm sorry if I don't keep them too in character...you know how Sasuke is: not the affectionate-showing type.  
  
~*~  
  
Inner Hinata was egging Hinata on. 'Come on! It's not that hard!' Sighing, Hinata looked the other way. 'What the hell was that about? You were perfect!'  
  
'Gomen, Sasuke-kun wouldn't like it...he would definitely kill me once we switch bodies again,' Hinata replied. Inner Hinata slapped her own forehead.  
  
'Are you nuts??' she cried. Crossing her arms, she reluctantly decided to let it drop.  
  
"Earth to Sasuke! Anyone home?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of Hinata's face. She stumbled back a bit.  
  
"Um..." Hinata started, stuttering. She had said 'gomen' too much. Not exactly a 'Sasuke' like thing to do. "Yeah whatever," she mumbled, trying to act tough. Actually, inside, she was crestfallen. 'I can't believe I missed my chance....' Hinata thought.  
  
'I told you...' Inner Hinata sighed. So Naruto and an uneasy Hinata crept into the tent. Naruto slept like a pig, snorting and snoring, making matters worse for Hinata. She tried to fall asleep and wake up the next morning without feeling uncomfortable sleeping in the same tent as Naruto.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Hinata-chan...you should let me style your hair for you...I bet you'd look cuter like that," Sakura smiled, putting curlers in her hair.  
  
"No...thanks..." Sasuke muttered, his arms crossed. Sakura frowned at Hinata's attitude.  
  
"Ok...but if you change your mind-..." Sakura started, sounding too perky to be normal.  
  
"Trust me, I won't," Sasuke butted in. He sighed, closing his eyes, wanting to fall asleep soon.  
  
"Are you roleplaying?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Sakura giggled.  
  
"You're acting just like Sasuke! It's so freaky," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Oh..." Sasuke sighed. He was unconsciously acting like himself. He would have to start acting like Hinata sooner or later if he wanted everyone to stop asking if he was ok. "Gomenne, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, stammering over his words just to get them all out.  
  
"Apology accepted. No need to be shy, Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled, making Sasuke feel sick in the pit of his stomach. "You must be hungry...we kinda skipped out on dinner...but from the groaning of the guys out there, I think it was better to have missed it," Sakura giggled. "Poor Sasuke-kun though..." Sakura heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
'Yeah...poor Sasuke...oh great, now I'm talking to myself," Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "I guess I am kind of hungry..." Sasuke mumbled shyly, doing his best Hinata impression. To top off the act perfectly, he started doing Hinata's usual finger twitch around Naruto.  
  
"Well, we can get something to eat in the morning. I doubt you'll want that they had," Sakura shrugged, laying down in her sleeping bag. Sasuke didn't know what Sakura would've done if she knew Sasuke was sleeping in the same tent as her...scream bloody murder...jump around excitedly...blush and be totally embarrass...it was hard to imagine that he hadn't even known his teammate well enough yet. She did act shy around him at times...yet she, of course, adored him.  
  
Sakura fell asleep easily while Sasuke, on the other hand, hardly got any sleep at all, not a wink.  
  
~*~  
  
Hinata's eyes were wide. It was weird; she had never expected Naruto to snore...well...at least that loud. She turned around, facing him as he snored away. "Naruto-kun...if only you loved me back...if only you'd notice me," she sighed softly, mainly talking to herself. "I really love you. I have for a while. You just don't seem to...see it," Hinata continued, expressing her feelings to the sleeping boy. "You're so hyper and funny and talented. What I'd give..." Hinata slowly brought her hand out, touching Naruto's head. Naruto groaned, turning a bit, making Hinata's hand retreat back quickly. Fortunately, he was still asleep.  
  
Hinata could continued her compliments; it was only an hour until the rest of the teammates were suppose to be awake. "Naruto..." Hinata said with a tiny smile. "I'd never have the courage to say that if you weren't asleep," she said with a small giggle.  
  
"You really are dense, Sasuke," came a small mumble. Hinata gasped, taken aback by the suddenness of Naruto awakening.  
  
"Na-Naruto...you were awake all this time...?" Hinata asked.  
  
'Aw crap! You're in for it now!!' Inner Hinata chanted. 'Sasuke's gonna kill you!!' Inner Hinata laughed wickedly.  
  
'You're me! He's going to kill you to!' Hinata thought back angrily.  
  
'Oh crap...I didn't think about that...' IH aid, stammering a bit.  
  
"Yes, I was awake...the whole time...not a wink of sleep with you muttering about me," Naruto sat up, facing Hinata with not an angry look but a confused look. "Sasuke...you love me?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit stupid.  
  
"Well..." Hinata started. It wouldn't make sense if she tried to explain it to him. He had heard everything she said. She was doomed. "H-Hai..." she gulped, staring at the floor. There was an eerie silence following the small reply. What had happened next, Hinata had not expected...even Inner Hinata was shocked. But she had burst into cheers.  
  
'You did it, Hinata!' she shrieked.  
  
'No...no, I didn't...he did it,' she felt like fainting. What had happened? Naruto had leaned forward, taking a hold on Hinata's chin and pressed his lips against Hinata's...or Sasuke's. Hinata hadn't noticed but Naruto pulled back, looking shocked. "Naruto-kun..." she said, breathlessly, not able to suppress the 'kun'.  
  
"You're not Sasuke...who are you..." Naruto demanded, more than asked. Hinata flinched.  
  
"Not...Sasuke..." she repeated his words. "Y-Yes, I am..." she stuttered, not even convincing.  
  
"No, you're not, who are you?" Naruto demanded in an even more dangerous tone, slamming 'Sasuke' to the wall of the tent.  
  
"Gomen...I am," Hinata repeated, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Naruto sighed, pulling back.  
  
"Ohayou minna-san!" Sakura's cheery voice had broken the silence. Everyone had been up. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, how was your sleep?" Sakura asked, walking to the tent. Hearing the footsteps come closer, Naruto dropped his arms that were enclosing Hinata. "I see you two are up bright and early," Sakura smiled, opening the tent. Naruto angrily stomped out of the tent. Sakura stared after her yellow-haired teammate. "What's up with Naruto?" she asked Hinata. Hinata merely shrugged, heading out of the tent also.  
  
"What happened?" growled Sasuke, pulling Hinata harshly on the shoulder away from the rest of the group.  
  
"He...I didn't do anything...it was Naruto who did everything..." Hinata said, thinking about the kiss.  
  
"So you're telling me you didn't say or do anything at all?" Sasuke asked, arching a brow.  
  
"I...I thought he was asleep," Hinata stammered. Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. He knew, as well as everyone besides Naruto, that Hinata has a deep crush on Naruto. That can't turn out good.  
  
"And...?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"He kissed me," Hinata squeaked, running away from Sasuke's grasp. It wouldn't have worked if Sasuke wasn't stunned from surprise.  
  
"He...kissed my body...my face..." Sasuke said quietly to himself. If he had been Hinata, he probably would have fainted. Fortunately, he was strong enough to hold himself up. Quiet form astonishment, Sasuke made his way to the area where the bon-fire was last night.  
  
"Ohayou Hinata," Kiba waved. Akamaru gave a lively bark before jumping into Sasuke's arms. Immediately, Akamaru sensed something wrong, jumping back out again. "Akamaru?" Kiba asked, startled. Akamaru yipped, running over to Hinata. Hinata glanced down at the dog, giving him an ear scratch. "Notice anything weird?" Kiba asked Shino. Shino simple nodded, not saying anything else.  
  
"Our scents...have probably worn off since we've been in the forest so long," Sasuke lied. That morning was an awkward one indeed. An angry Naruto, a shy Sasuke (Hinata in his body) with cheeks totally red, and a quiet Hinata...well that wasn't really too weird but she was more quieter than usual. She wasn't eating, looking actually depressed.  
  
"What's up?" Sakura asked, standing up suddenly. "Everyone's acting all freaky today," Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
"Nothing," Naruto spat angrily. Sasuke sighed, having enough of this.  
  
"Come here," he said a bit too menacingly for Hinata. He grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him away from the other four ninjas.  
  
"Hi-Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, obviously startled by Hinata's change of attitude.  
  
"Why are you mad at Sasuke?" he crossed his arms, calming down a bit. Naruto tilted his head, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"So you know eh? Well, it's really none of your business, Hinata," Naruto shrugged.  
  
"Yes it is...you don't understand...you're too stupid to understand...dobe," he finished, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
"Dobe?" Naruto said again, eyes widening slightly. "You're-" Naruto started, interrupted by Sasuke's mouth. They stood there, lip-locked for seconds.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: That was a sweet ending ^-^  
  
Sasuke: *blech* Too fluffy for my own mind.  
  
TealDragoness: -__-;; Heh, I'm obsessed with Shaman King now. Especially YohxAnna and HoroxRen heehee. I'd like to right an SK fanfic but I haven't seen enough episodes.  
  
Sasuke: Hello? This is a fanfic about me, ya know! Stop talking about Asakura!  
  
TealDragoness: For your information, I'm the authoress here. I have the power. Shut your trap before I repeat that kiss scene.  
  
Sasuke: But-  
  
TealDragoness: That's it! *pops Naruto into muse from out of the blues and pushes him to Sasuke while they conveniently lip-lock* :D  
  
Yoh: You're evil.  
  
TealDragoness: I know I am ^-^ 


	4. Secret Fully Revealed

TealDragoness: Kawaii chapter ne? Thanks for all the reviews! Don't mind any spelling errors. ^^;; I usually don't do Spell Check since all these Japanese words, Japanese names, and emoticons show up. And I don't read over my fanfics 'til I post them up ^^;;  
  
Sasuke: I can't believe you did that to me!!  
  
TealDragoness: Eh...that's beside the point. You liked it, didn't you? ^_~  
  
Sasuke: *flushing* Maybe...  
  
TealDragoness: Aha! You did! Bwahahaha!!  
  
Yoh: You think we should call 911 right now?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
TealDragoness: Bwahahaha!! So, read the story and review while I go running away from the police.  
  
Kurama: She's over there, officer.  
  
TealDragoness: Kurama? ;_; You're betraying me??  
  
Yoh: Calm down, TD-chan...the viewers want a fanfic, not a police chase.  
  
TealDragoness: Right -__-;;  
  
Summary: Due to an incident involving Hinata's byakugan and Sasuke's sharingan, they're bodies switch, and both ninjas have to cope with their current situation. In the previous chapter, Naruto's figured out the little secret.  
  
Pairing: SasuNaru, Hina? I dunno. I've heard requests, who d'you guys want me to pair Hinata up with? Any other couples involving Team 7 and 8 you want me to do? (Nobody with Sasuke or Naruto XP)  
  
Disclaimers: I am the great God who invented Naruto. XP No seriously, I'm actually not heehee. But I'm a supporter of the great God who wrote Naruto ^-^  
  
Survey: All who want to help my fanfic go in the direction that you want it to, read this!!  
  
Ok, I've heard a lot of requests for Hinata to be paired up with someone, mostly KibaHina. What do you guys want? KibaHina or ShinoHina? If you want KibaShino, I'll have to think about it ^__^ Whatever satisfies the readers, I'll give it my best shot (:  
  
~*~  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto said breathlessly, gazing into Hinata's eyes. It was weird. He looked like Hinata, but Naruto knew that was Sasuke.  
  
"You finally figure out, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, nonchalantly, reverting back to his regular self. That had snapped a vein in Naruto.  
  
"Baka, how was I suppose to know? You look like Hinata, you know," Naruto glared, bringing a grin to Sasuke's face. That was true but Sasuke wasn't about to admit that fact. Naruto always said phrases that brought a smirk or grin to his face.  
  
"Whatever...do the rest of the genins finally realize that it's me in Hinata's body and vice versa?" Sasuke asked, seeming to care more about his reputation at the moment. Naruto shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? Let's go back...we're suppose to go back to Konoha now sooo...you can go consult Hokage about it," Naruto shrugged. Sasuke silently shook his head as both boys slowly headed back. It had been pretty much noiseless much of the walk back; Naruto, who was not as calm as he looked on the outside, was racking his brain for something to say. Of course, it wasn't unusual for Sasuke not to talk. "Anou...not that I mind, Sasuke...but why are you holding my hand?" Naruto asked, tilting his head away from Sasuke so the faint blush couldn't be seen.  
  
"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked, snapping back with his trademark smirk. Unconsciously, his hand had snaked over to Naruto's, and it was just now that Naruto finally realized. "I just feel like it," Sasuke replied more softly, actually giving Naruto a straight-forward answer.  
  
"Sas...Sasuke-kun...don't take your hand away..." Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. Was he really that nervous to be stuttering...? Hell yeah! His face was still flushed, even more than before actually. It was then, for the first time in Naruto's life, Sasuke gave him a true, genuine smile; not a smirk but a smile. This pretty much earned more silence the rest of the walk back. When they arrived, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were still quarrelling about whatever they had gotten a discussion about. Sakura's head whipped around, seeing something very odd.  
  
"Sasuke-kun is...smiling?" Sakura gaped, wide-eyed.  
  
"...Wait...how do you know how I am...?" Sasuke asked, realizing that Sakura had said 'Sasuke' and not 'Hinata.' His head quickly turned to Hinata; his look was neither glare nor curiosity. In fact, it was pretty freaky...but not in a chilly or scary way. You just had to be there to see it.  
  
"Um...you see..." Hinata started, staring at the floor and trying to find her words.  
  
"Hinata-chan had nothing to do with the discovery, baka," Kiba said, standing up for Hinata once again, much to Hinata's relief. She had to learn how to stand up for herself sooner or later. Until then, Kiba, Shino, or Inner Hinata could.  
  
"Take that, Sasuke!!" Inner Hinata mentally chanted. Sasuke's expression quickly hardened into an intensifying glare. Naruto sighed. They always ended up in fights, hn?  
  
"I wasn't asking you. I'll ignore the fact that you called me an idiot because frankly, being called an idiot by someone who is much more of an idiot is just stupid," Sasuke snapped back.  
  
"We figured out. It's pretty hard to not notice after a while," Shino interrupted, trying to stop the fight that was breaking out.  
  
"Come on, Sasuke-ku..." Naruto started, stopping himself from saying 'kun' before anyone else could hear. "Uh...let's go and get our packs," Naruto finished quickly and dragged Sasuke with him.  
  
"You need to control your temper, Sasuke-kun," Naruto sighed.  
  
"Why? I could beat him up, anyways," Sasuke smirked.  
  
"True...but you just need to," Naruto stuck his tongue out with a 'be-da.' He wasn't going to mention the fact that he didn't have a reason for that. Oh no, he would look stupid if he did so.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did Naruto..." Sakura started, unblinkingly.  
  
"Just call..." Kiba's eye twitched annoyingly.  
  
"Sasuke-ku...as in kun...I believe so," Shino finished, without looking very affected.  
  
"What the hell..." Sakura began with a spasm.  
  
"We are going back to Konoha soon, are we not? I think we should get our packs, as well..." Hinata said, not seeming too interested in the previous discussion topic. Shino nodded.  
  
"Good idea," Shino added, turning and starting off for his tent.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed, somehow her temper cooled down quickly, a blush appearing on her face. "Does that mean I've been sleeping in the same tent as Sasuke-kun this whole time?" Sakura squealed, feeling surprised, yet excited. Kiba and Hinata chose to ignore that question.  
  
"If that bastard tries to hurt you, just tell Shino or me," Kiba said, seeming a bit uncomfortable before heading to his tent also.  
  
(I guess I'm kinda leaning on the KibaHina side...but that doesn't mean it won't change. Again, please tell me what you'd rather have, KibaHina or ShinoHina or something else...SasuNaru ish a must though xP)  
  
Hinata trailed off slowly towards her tent, trying to think of how to talk to Naruto if she does encounter up with him. This morning's event had been life veering, not to mention totally humiliating.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness89: I know, I know. A long delay and a short chapter...wtf?? Well, I'm applying for high school this year since I'll be graduating, and it's not easy, ya know -__-;; But I'm posting a short chapter in honor of my sister's birthday ^-^ If she reads this part, start singin' boys!  
  
Kurama: Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Yoh: You live in a zoo!  
  
Sasuke: You look like a monkey!  
  
Ryu: And you smell like one too!  
  
TealDragoness89: *fwaps muses* Yoh, Sasuke, Ryu no baka . No, you idiots! Sing it right or she'll release Kasumi on you! Mwahz!  
  
Yoh: Meep o.o;; Happybirthdaytoyouhappybirthdaytoyouhappybirthdaydeartd- chan'ssisterhappybirthdaytoyou  
  
TealDragoness: ...good enough -__-;; 


	5. The Whole Truth

TealDragoness89: Nyah… I'm so sorry for not updating…the past year has been one of the most stressful ones with all the high school applications and interviews…and sadly, I was only accepted to one of five schools I applied to ;;  
  
Sasuke: Oh stop complaining.  
  
TealDragoness89: Easy for you to say…you could buy your way into any school with your looks TT;;  
  
Naruto: Ahahaha! That dumbass? No way!  
  
TealDragoness89: Um…yeah…anyways, gomen ne once again. Sankyuu for all the supporters I've had, especially my friends! This chapter wouldn't be up without the support of my best friend, who made me promise her that I would upload a new chapter by the end of August.  
  
Summary: Due to an incident involving Hinata's byakugan and Sasuke's sharingan, they're bodies switch, and both ninjas have to cope with their current situation. In the previous chapter, everyone has finally found out what has happened and are heading back to Konoha. After confronting the Hokage about Sasuke and Hinata's problem, Hokage reveals something that shocks the two and makes the confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto almost non-existent.  
  
Pairing: SasuNaru, ?Hina  
  
Disclaimers: If I owned Naruto, this series wouldn't be about ninjas and fighting anymore >D You'll have to thank Kishimoto-san for creating Naruto for us naughty fanfic writers to toy with  
  
A/N: As you all know, this fanfic hasn't been updated in a long time. My writing style has significantly changes, the series has developed, the characters have developed and matured. I am going to keep writing this fanfic the way it would have been written even with the whole Oro plot now.  
  
Hinata cautiously and hesitantly lifted up the flap to her tent, not wanting to surprise Sasuke and Naruto if they were in a moment. She had seen them heading back together…it wouldn't be too surprising if they had went back to the same tent. She sighed, slightly depressed about the way Naruto had reacted when it had been him that kissed her. His reaction seemed strangely familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Naruto-kun?" she squeaked out, hearing no rustling inside. She poked her head inside to already find Naruto slowly packing, a forlorn expression on his face. He quickly masked it with his typical giant grin when he saw Hinata by the entrance to the tent, acting as if what had happened between them well…didn't happen.  
  
"Sas…Hinata-chan…it really is hard telling who you are when your bodies are switched!" Naruto grinned, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. Hinata let out a breath of relief. Naruto wasn't mad at her. "You…" those words stopped whatever she had planned to say as her ears pricked up. Naruto has those eyes again. "Why can't you see through this façade?" his voice had a solemn tone to it.  
  
"Nan…nani?" Hinata asked, slightly confused by Naruto's words. This wasn't like Naruto.  
  
"Ahh…nevermind. You should get packing Hinata-chan," Naruto gave her another huge grin as he finished zipping up his duffel bag. At that moment, there reflected an emotion close to confusion shown in what looked liked Sasuke's eyes. Of course, Naruto was too busy packing and avoiding eye contact with Hinata to notice.  
  
After a good forty-five minutes, the group was ready to go. Not surprisingly, Sakura had taken the longest to pack. Probably from all the make-up and clothes she brought to impress Sasuke. What they did find out was how it took Kiba almost as long as Sakura to pack. They all brushed it off as him having a lot going on in his mind, like Hinata for example.  
  
The group of genins barely spoke to each other as they treaded the musty forest, searching for the exit. The silence was uncomfortable and to say the least, unbearable. It was strangely unusual to hear Naruto quiet for once. Thank goodness that instead of concentrating on what to say to break the silence, someone was actually looking for the exit to escape the intense stillness. That way, they would have less quiet time. And concentrating on finishing this training is what some of the members of the group did, even if it was a small percentage.  
  
"We're out," Shino bluntly stated.  
  
"Ah! Finally!" Kiba let out a huge breath of relief. "I don't know how long much longer I could've stayed!"  
  
"Uhn…we should find Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible so we can consult them of Sasuke-kun's and Hinata-chan's condition," Sakura suggested, her eyes roaming her own group of odd genins. Her eyes lingered a bit longer at one person in particular.  
  
"Hokage-sama better know how to fix this…" Naruto mumbled to himself. Sasuke smirked slightly.  
  
"Why? You worried about us?" he asked, eyes flickering with mockery. To that, Naruto responded with a simple sticking-out-his-tongue movement.  
  
"You wish," the smaller boy grinned confidently.  
  
"Naruto, stop fooling around. Let's get a move on!" Sakura scolded, a vein appearing on her forhead.  
  
"A…ano…" Hinata quietly caught the three before an argument broke out. "Our senseis are here already…" she pointed in front of them. And indeed the two senseis were slowly approaching them, just a couple of yards away. Kiba and Shino had noticed just about the same time as Hinata did, being the quieter half of the party.  
  
"Hn…well I guess part of our work is done," Sasuke said, more to himself. Naruto looked uneasy as did Sakura. Sasuke eyed his two teammates wondering what the hell had gotten into them. They had been acting rather…abnormal for the past few days. "Nani?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounded more demanding.  
  
"Ah…you know…Hokage-sama might not even know how to fix this even if he knew what the problem was…" Naruto replied, his head snapping up as soon as he heard Sasuke's voice. The dark-haired shinobi's eyes remained on his smallest teammate, having a feeling that it went deeper than that. For Naruto's sake, he decided not to press the matter. He trailed his hand over to Naruto's, lacing their fingers softly. Naruto flinched noticeably but didn't pull away, just turned his head in the other direction, making Sasuke chuckle almost inaudibly.  
  
"I thought I had you all figured out…guess not," he smiled inwardly at his embarrassed partner. Naruto tilted his head down even further, the color taking over his face in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"Oi Naruto! That's Hinata's hand, not Sakura's!" the obnoxious voice of their sensei sliced the fluffy moment in half like a hot knife through butter. That was exactly the push that Naruto needed and got to make his hand snap back to his own territory.  
  
"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!! Don't say rude things like that!" Sakura yelled out. Probably Inner Sakura had taken control at that moment. Kakashi chuckled at the pink-haired shinobi's comment.  
  
"Ah…gomen gomen…" he replied rather unheartily. "Hn…why were you holding Hinata's hand anyways, Naruto? Hmm…a mistake?" Kakashi asked, his eyes returning to their usual bored state. To that, the genins fell silent.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong with you guys? It's as if you've all adapted Hinata's quietness…" Kurenai crossed her arms, confusion etched on her face. Kiba coughed, clearing his throat and stepped up a bit.  
  
"…It's funny…that you should mention a change…" he started, unable to keep eye contact with the two senseis. Kakashi and Kurenai glanced at each other, immediately knowing what the problem is.  
  
"Oh no…Kakashi, I told you it was still a possibility," Kurenai sighed, sounded a little disappointed but not too taken aback.  
  
"Ah…but it was still a one out of a million chances…" Kakashi shrugged.  
  
"But it happened. What do you have to say for yourself now?"  
  
The genins looked at each other, mixed expressions on their faces. Did their senseis really know about their situation? Or were they just assuming something else? Maybe they weren't even interested and talking about a bet of some kind…but if they did know, they risked that chance of this happening? How dare they!  
  
"Ahem…Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto coughed, butting into the senseis' argument.  
  
"Alright, we'll take you all to Hokage-sama immediately," Kurenai turned to face the students.  
  
"So…you know?" Hinata's voice was barely audible, as usual. Kakashi was almost unable to hold in his laughter, hearing the soft voice coming from the typically stoic boy.  
  
"Hai, we know," Kurenai replied, still a little distressed about their current condition.  
  
"You knew that this could happen and you still sent us into the forest?!" Kiba's impulsive side took over him.  
  
"Oi, you're too loud. We can fix this, you know," Kakashi replied rather calmly. "We just need to take you to Hokage-sama…you know, there's something else that I'm wondering about…" Kakashi's gaze turned hard, giving a glance at Kurenai.  
  
"Hai, I'm wondering the same thing…but we should get them to Hokage-sama first, then ask questions later," Kurenai answered back, the concern that was in Kakashi's tone was now mimicked in hers.  
  
"Do you think they know about…?" Sakura asked, her question more directed at Kiba, for some peculiar reason or another.  
  
"No duh they know. I thought we had this conversation already," Naruto eyed the two. Sakura sighed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Y-yeah…you're right," her eyes leaped over to Kiba once more before falling slowly and hesitantly back to the ground.  
  
The Hokage's place wasn't too far away. They were there faster than one could bake cookies. The walk there had many similarities to the one they had earlier that day, from the forest back to the village. The strange silence was loud enough to make one go deaf, and if you didn't really put any thought into it, you might have thought that you had gone deaf.  
  
"Hokage-sama…" Kurenai's placid voice called out softly, knocking a couple of times on the door. There was no reply when the two senseis decided to enter anyways. The ever-so silent genins followed their senseis in and stood nervously in the back as Kakashi and Kurenai approached the Hokage.  
  
"Hn? Is something the matter? I hear no noise from the usually disruptive one," Hokage-sama's voice echoing, giving a long stare to Naruto, who looked as if he didn't care about the comment. His eyes then traveled over to his two solemn Jounins and sighed. "So it did happen?"  
  
"How come everybody knew this could happen and didn't even warn us??" Kiba hissed to his comrades.  
  
"Hai," Kakashi replied to the Hokage's inquiry.  
  
"Did you find out if…?" Hoakge-sama continued. This secrecy was starting to bug the sanity out of the youngsters. It was as if the elders were trying to keep them from knowing something that should be known to them.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Then let's find out. Naruto-kun, please stand up."  
  
And to their astonishment…well, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata's astonishment at least, Shino and Naruto both stood up.  
  
"Oh uh…" Shino's form flinched, noticing Naruto standing up. "Ah…gomen ne, I gave it away, ne?" the one who appeared to be Shino, rubbed the back of his head nervously. And Naruto's form sighed, looking quite aggravated.  
  
"Then it did happen," a wrinkly smile made it's way to the Hokage's face.  
  
"Nan…nani…" Kiba's eye twitched. It immediately snapped open when a thought occurred to him. So it wasn't just him and Sakura either…  
  
"The switched that occurred between Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan because of their Sharingan and Byakkugan also affected your companions as well. Whoever the two genins that paired up were, if I correctly assume that pairing up is what you did at one point of your training, is now in the other's body."  
  
Sasuke's jaw dropped slightly, staring at the Hokage, the words repeating over and over in his now dizzy head. A light gasp could be heard from Hinata, her generally unadorned eyes enlarging. The other four genins were staring at the floor or fidgeting tensely looking just a tad bit guilty, probably for not mentioning it sooner.  
  
Another thought swiftly struck the Sharingan carrier's head, making him turn his gaze to the golden-haired boy. That means everything that had happened between the two, the kiss, the confession, the light holding of hands…that means all of that…Naruto had no clue that all of that had happen. And now that he thought about it, the Naruto he had done all of this with was…Shino.  
  
TealDragoness89: Ah…sankyuu sankyuu! Once again, I succeeded in making it a cliff-hanger  
  
Sasuke: You egotistical writer…how do you know that no one knew that was coming? I thought it was pretty obvious.  
  
Naruto: OMFG! TD-Chaaaan! You can't elave it here! I want to read the rest! ;;  
  
TealDragoness89: grins Well…I think that about answers it if it's a cliffy or not… Gomen ne for taking forever. Please R & R!  
  
I don't want to bring you bad news, but I don't think fanfic writing is my place…I hate it when I disappoint my readers by not updating but I can't help it. I'm starting High School soon, and I don't want to rush fanfics. Quality, not quantity. I don't want to post up a fanfic that has no quality. I won't promise anything, and I'll try to stick with fanfic writing…this is just a notice. Over and out!  
  



End file.
